We have each other
by give-me-tvd
Summary: "What if I'm not," he trailed off and raised his eyebrows, trying to find the right word, "Enough?" he said. POST after 6x12


The funeral didn't take a long time, at least for Caroline. She spent the whole time in Liz's room, holding her picture and staring at the floor. Stefan couldn't help it but get worried. She spent the whole night crying in his arms, and when he woke up, he found her sitting in her black dress and ready for the funeral. She didn't say a word.

"I can't stay here." She said. It was the only thing she said for the whole day, after people left and Elena was in the kitchen. He didn't need more words to understand. This home was filled with memories of her mom, her childhood and the times when everything was good for her and her parents.

He nodded slowly and went to put some of her clothes in a bag. After few minutes they left.

He helped her to settle in the guests' room in the boarding house. And again she was back to her silence.

He wanted to stay with her; he was scared that if he just turned around she would vanish. Million of thoughts came across his mind, lots of scenarios, and they all were bad.

She sat down at the bed calmly, holding her hands together.

"I, uh, I'll let you to take a shower and all." He said, and she didn't even turn around. "I'll be downstairs." He said and pursed his lips before leaving the room.

Stefan took off his suit jacket and freed his tie, as he walked to Damon who was pouring some bourbon.

Damon nodded quietly as he gave him his drink.

"Anything new with Caroline?" Damon asked. Stefan only sighed heavily as he sat down next to him. "She didn't say anything for the whole day, all I know that right now she can't stand her house." Stefan said looking at his glass.

"Well, at least she didn't burn it down." Damon said, half joking, which made Stefan scoff.

"Anything new with Bonnie?" Stefan looked up at his brother. Which also made Damon sigh, his borrows got furrowed and he stared at the floor.

"She doesn't wanna talk either, I tried to talk to her but she keeps running away. Something is wrong with her, and she doesn't wanna admit it." Damon said.

"Well, it's normal, Damon. She stayed alone for a long while, she changed." Stefan said. "And truth to be told, none of us was a really good friend to her. Bonnie was always there when we needed her, and when she needed us, we, uh… we weren't there."

They both fell in silence for a moment, staring at nothing, till Damon spoke. "Well, at least you're there for Caroline." And with that the usual smirk of Damon Salvatore was back. Stefan smiled and shook his head. Then his face got serious, he took a moment then talked again. "What if I'm not," he trailed off and raised his eyebrows, trying to find the right word. "Enough?" he said.

"Trust me, for Caroline, you are enough." Damon said. But his words didn't seem to relax Stefan, in fact he looked more worried. So Damon talked again, "But that's not what scaring you, is it?" Stefan looked at him, confused. "You're scared of your feelings." Damon said finally, smiling at his brother.

Stefan stood up nervously, his hands playing in his hair and the other one rested on his hip. He walked around the room nervously, while Damon was watching him, clearly amused.

Stefan sighed heavily then stopped wandering around. He suddenly looked at Damon. "We kissed." He said, his voice deep and worried, almost panicked. Damon's mouth got slightly open from surprise. He was about to say something when Stefan talked again. "when we were in her family's cabin," he now was back to walking nervously as he continued, "We were talking and I was there and she was there and we just… kissed."

"Whoa whoa, easy brother. I'd like to know all the nasty details, but slow down." Damon said, smirking. Stefan stopped again and took a deep breath.

"I can't lose her." He said.

Damon titled his head, he was serious, this was serious. He walked towards him slowly, then held his shoulders. "Hey, Stefan, hey. She'll be fine, you have each other, and that _is_ enough."

Stefan nodded slowly, trying to believe his words. He smiled at his brother before he walked upstairs. He went to her room, the door was half open. He saw her sitting at the edge of the bed in her pajamas, her hair was wet. He knocked at the door before she looked at him, she smiled weakly.

He sat down next to her. They both stayed silent for a while, staring at the floor, then he took her hand in his. Her eyes moved slowly to their hands, and her eyes started to water, it was like his touch has awakened her from her shock. They locked eyes and they stared at each other. Stefan tried to find words to comfort, but he actually needed someone to comfort him.

"Listen…" he said, "The next couple days will be difficult, there will be times that you'll feel lost, empty, it will hurt, and you'll think about turning it off, and sometimes the idea will control you, and it will seem too easy, and it's. But whenever you think about it, whenever you feel so tired, don't do it, don't give up." He continued, his face getting closer to her, "because you're not lost, you're not alone. I'll always be here for you, no matter what it takes, I'll make sure that you stay okay, that you stay _you_."

At that the tears started to fall, her eyes were red and tired, and she was crying like her soul was leaving her. She smiled through her tears and nodded with him.

"Now I need you to promise me something, okay?" he said, looking at her eyes without blinking. She got worried, but nodded. And he continued, "When you think about it, turning it off, you'll tell me, promise me that you won't take that decision alone. Okay?"

Caroline swallowed hardly, she licked her lips. She knew that if she was going to give him that promise, then she can't break it, it seemed like it really mattered to him, and it scared her. But he was right, he will be there for her, and if she's strong enough, then she will make it through.

"Okay." She whispered.

He smiled tenderly, then he took her in his arms, he held her tightly. She held his shirt with all her power. After all, they _did_ have each other.


End file.
